Playa des Authors 2
If you are competing and you come here, you stay here. You edit here, you stay here. Here YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE UNTIL YOU ARE ELIMINATED FORM TDA2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #TDIMan7 - Always Awesome! #RockSK8R- My teacher says I am a great writer, so what the heck. #Ricky490- I'm back and badder than ever and ready to go farther than I did last season. #Codaa5- I guess I'll join, im a pretty average writer. #Redflare- I will fail or at least fail with 'STYLE' #Tdi - I hope I will make it farther! #Ezekielguy- I'm gonna do my best! #Fadingsilverstar16- Hey, all! I've finally decided to give this a try. Hope I'll have a lot of fun #Zakkoroen-I'm baaaaaaack! #Sorreltail18 (Sorrel) - *yah i can't wait! hopefully ill do better!* #Thebiggesttdifan- YES! It is so on! (Cody moment) Feel like competing again. #Kenzen11-I will try my best #Owenguy101- Hi everyone! I decided to join the sequel. I'm a good story writter. #Usitgz: - Hopefully no laziness and wiki blockage get in my way this time #Tdifan1234- Ready to rock season 2! #Turnertang - I can write short stories pretty well. #Anonymos- I'm good in English, so why wouldn't I do it? Week 6 Chat Nalyd: Wow, nine already... TDi19: I know... right. Gigi: Hey guys! *does the party dance* I guess I'll just hang here and be spectator to all the drama going on. I was actually thinking of making some Youtube vids where I update everyone on the action like a sports announcer. xD TDI19: That's be cool!! Zeke: I think you should've done Total Drama Author Aftermath! Gigi: Hey! That would be cool, Zeke! Nice idea. Maybe I'll do that.... Nalyd: And don't forget to talk to the hosts, LOL. Gigi: Oh yeah! Almost forgot about that? Can I do it, Nalyd? Pweeeaaase? xD Nalyd: Yeah, but can you talk to me and TDI19, too? We've done a lot of talking about the play-by-play and the (almost obvious) final two. Gigi: Like...a talk show? Do you know any programs? Nalyd: Well we could do it on IRC and you could interview everyone! Or here. Then take the words and put them onto a video program. Gigi: Oh! You mean like going on the chat room and after we finish, I take our entire conversation and make it into a vid? I could do that! By the way, I suggested doing some vids because I've already had like this little show called 5 Minutes With Gigi and I was thinking about talking about this and making it into an episode of that webshow but I think I would like it alot better if we went with what I said first. You can find it here! Nalyd: Okay, so like what are you going to do? Gigi: Well, I was thinking that anyone who wants to participate would go to the chat room and we would talk for a while. After we talk, I save the text of our chat and throughout the video, I would actually read from the conversation we had and quote you guys all the time while talking about what's actually going on. Nalyd: Okay. Cool! I'd love to be on it! TDI19: Me too! Definitely!! Gigi: Yay! So, when do you guys wanna do it? I'm on the chat right now and am available to talk! Zach: Soup or salsa ma'am? ZEKE: I TOLD YOU, I CAN'T GO ON THE CHATROOM! I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT PROGRAM!!! (It makes me feel really left out.) Tdifan1234: It's ok, zekey. I can't go on it either. I also have the wrong program : (. Why don't we go to that chatroom we went on when camps were back on the fanon wiki? I sorta liked it. : D Week 7 Chat TDI19: Guess what guys!!!! Two of you shall be returning to TDA2!!! Nalyd: Tdifan1234 and Kenzen are returning. TDI19: Good luck you two!!! Tdifan1234:Seriously?!?!?! YES!!!! I'm ready to rock season 2 again! Kenzen:My story isn't even finished ok He gets laughed at and he is hot the nexst day the end phsyco person es me JK Nalyd: Well, you two were the only ones to post, and two people would return... Kenzen:o.O I will take it Tdifan1234: Well, did you like my story anyway? Challenge This week's challenge will involve you writing about the TDI characters doing things that are very hard for them or you would never see them doing. Here are your choices (only the ones NOT chosen by the active competitors): *'Owen'- Fasting for a week. *'Gwen'- Being a cheerleader. *'Heather'- Donating time to a charity. *'Duncan'- Being a police officer for a day. *'Leshawna'- Giving up her cell phone for a week. *'Geoff'- Not going to the biggest, most fun party of the year *'Lindsay'- Taking a very hard test. *'Trent'- Giving up guitar. *'Eva'- Taking anger management classes. *'Courtney'- Dating Harold. *'Beth'- Become a model. *'Katie and Sadie'- Moving away from one another. (Tell the story of both.) *'Justin'- Being ugly. *'Noah'- Playing sports. *'Ezekiel'- Going to public school. *'Chef Hatchet'- Owning a gourmet restaurant. If you come up with a great idea for Izzy, DJ, Bridgette, Harold, Cody, or Chris, and want to use it, just let either host/judge know. You will be judge on creativity, spelling, grammar, and the skill of emphasizing the conflict and stress of the situation the character is dealing with. The best author will be returning to the competition next week!! Good luck guys!! Tdifan1234's Story Ezekiel goes to public school!(before TDI) (This may end up on the fanfic wiki, Depending on how good it turns out.) Chapter 1: "He'll actually have friends that aren't cows!" '' "But this will be good for him! He'll actually have friends that aren't cows!" Ezekiel's mom said. Ezekiel's parents were debating whether he should go to public school or stay homeschooled. "He's pefrectly fine here, eh?" Ezekiel's dad argued. "But Richard--" "The discussion stops here, eh? Since you girls are always complaining, I guess I'll be the bigger person and give in. He'll go to public school." Ezekiel was upstairs in his bedroom playing video games when he heard his parents arguing. "Oh, I bet it's another ''Guys are better than girls fight, eh?" he commented to himself. He then ran down the stairs and saw his parents arguing. "Another argument, eh?" he said. "Zeke, mah boy, you're not gonna be home schooled anymore, eh?" Ezekiel's dad said. "Awesome! Did I graduate already?" 'What your father means is--" "You're going to go to Public High School, eh?" Ezekiel's dad interrupted. Ezekiel was suprised in both the good and bad ways. He was thinking about what might happen:'' Finally! I'll be away from my parents for 7 hours a day! I can actually have friends! But what if they call me a nerd, eh? '' Chapter 2:"He can stuff you into a locker faster than you can say butterscotch!" Ezekiel's dad pulled up to Public High School. "This is Public High School, eh?" Ezekiel's dad said. "Public High School? What an original name..." said Ezekiel sarcastically. "What a wonderful school," Ezekiel's mom said. "You'll love it here." Ezekiel stepped out of his dad's car and he walked away. Ok, Zeke. Now is the time to make a good first impression, eh? As he was thinking to himself, he bumped into a really scary looking dude. "Watch where you're going, nerd!" he said as he walked away. Then, a short and scrawny kid ran up to him and said, "That's Duncan. He practically owns the student body here. I wouldn't associate with him. He can stuff you into a locker faster than you can say butterscotch!" "Who are you anyway?" Ezekiel said. "I'm Cody: founder of our Starwars club and co-captain of our Scholastic Decathalon team!" he said. (To be continued...) Kenzen's Story ' Justin bad ugly day Justin was waking up from his beauty sleep and he got out of bed and he walked over to one of the many mirrors in his room and looked and he screamed. "My hair my face my body why" he said looking at himself in the mirror. "Justin breakfast"his mom said. "I'm not hungry mom" He said trying to comb his hair back to normal when the brush gets stuck."But it is your favorite Len eggs with one hundred percent fat free bacon with sliming orange juice" she said back. "No i am fine" he replied. "Are you sure" his mom said. "Yes"he said as his stomach rumbled To Be Continuted Week 8 Chat TDI19: Wait?? What? I don't get it. I went through boot camp, or something?? What? Nalyd: No, I made that all up. TDI19: But what were you getting at about "BOOT CAMP"????? Nalyd: If Sunshine wins, she's too nice to be a mean judge! We need to mean judges! This season we had mean (me) and... you were nice AND mean at different times. So at the end of the week we pull SUnshine out of the game. *realizes if she's out she won't win* Oh... heh... (LOL) Sorrel: dude, nalyd i hope Sunshine wins! Nalyd: I think she will. Sorrel: of course or fadingsilverstar TDI19: She withdrew. Sorrel: i am very behind! LOLz TBTDIF: W-what happened? I'm a good writer! Nalyd: I think its because of some of your comments. Week 9 Chat Nalyd: Who do y'all want to win? TBTDIF: *slaps forehead* Who am I? Ezekiel/ I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE NOAH AS MY COUNTERPART! Tdi: I have to go with Sprinklemist Sorrel: uhh Sunshine *sipping some random milkshake) TBTDIF: Here's my story for this week's challenge. FETCH! With Ruff Duncan "Absolutely not." That was Duncan's first five syllables when his mother suggested signing him up for a TV show audition. He said he didn't want to go on a "babyish" show for "nerds." "But it'll be a good experience for you, son." "I've looked into the show. He's too old to audition, and he won't have the time to do it. His parole officer said so," said Duncan's father. Duncan normally hated his father's thinking that he was a crook, but right now it was out of his mind. "He needs the time. Heck, he could even get out of juvie this way." "He'll never get out of juvie!" Duncan's father spluttered. "He'll stay there till he's twenty-one, and then he'll be in jail till he dies!" "Just think of what he could get. You won't have as much work to do with everyone, Craig." Duncan's mother looked him in the eyes. Duncan grunted. Everyone at his juvenile detention center had voted him Most Likely to Get a Life Sentence at the end of this year. The juvenile offenders DID get breaks, and summer was one of them...hold on. Anyway, Duncan's father looked convinced. Duncan tried to beg him to not get sign up, but his mother kept Duncan's father convinced. They scheduled a plane trip to Boston, where the show was auditioned for. TO BE CONTINUED Sorrel: i could do this weeks challenge but i choose not too Week 10 Chat Welcome back Kenzen. TBTDIF: Here's a speech I wrote in the last five minutes. I hope it will be forgiving. I know you all here probably hated me while I was in Total Drama Author 2. Always debating, always saying it’s not fair, always whining and yelling and blaming TDI19 and other contestants. In other words, being like Courtney. But unlike Courtney, I have the ability to get over stuff quickly and easily, although I get very emotional at first. Courtney spent all her time at Playa des Losers griping about being eliminated. But I can forgive and write a speech. It’s not fair. I’ll say that. It’s not fair that I got voted off. But it’s also not fair that Fadingsilverstar had to quit. It’s not fair that Sorrel was eliminated. I’m embarrassed about this whole incident. I’m not a bad writer. TDI19 gave me compliments a lot of the time. Nalyd too. But due to my lack of self-control and this stupid new format, ta-da, I’m eliminated. In TDI19’s words, “the first Gopher not to go by choice.” But I believe there are, and you may not agree, four reasons as to why I got voted off, besides the obvious. Get ‘em rollin’: 1. My personality. No one likes a person who needs complete fairness. Okay, some people do, but most people don’t like the ones who whine about it. But that’s the way I am. I admit that I was mean to TDI19 and Nalyd, but that was because of other reasons. 2. The format of this season’s competition. Somehow I think TDI19 thought it up. But this is Total Drama AUTHOR, right? Not Total Drama Popularity Contest That Seems to Have the Name Author in It But That’s Just Irrelevant. As someone said in my defense, “Why are you voting TBTDIF off? This isn’t a popularity contest. I didn’t like the voting idea at all. Stick to the original one next time or get a new format, K, Nalyd? 3. The team picking. I knew Fadingsilverstar’s choices were gonna be bad from the start. I didn’t like the way we kept winning and winning. My fight with Zakk made the whole stinking issue worse. Besides, look around. The Typing Bass have…um…Turnertang, Usitgz, and was tdifan1234 on their team originally? That was a reason I kept griping and groaning. 4. And this is the worst of all: My mom’s death in the middle of the competition. That’s probably the one we all understand the most. I didn’t have the heart to wave the white flag, so I continued on, bad-tempered and still ticked off. As it turns out, I didn’t have to wave the white flag. I made it past the merge. And that’s probably as far as I’ll ever go. But I’ll tell you something totally serious: I’m gonna be back next year. And let’s hope everyone’s life will be easier.- Thebiggesttdifan Sorrel: ok than my farewell speech is good see I know i wasn't here for TDA2 but i was busy but at least i played it FAIR and SQURE *mumbles* though some deserved to be out before me *louder* anyway being on the Typing Bass well... we didn't get that far I mean the . Owenguy101: Well. I got eliminated. Just because I didn't finish my story. Sorrel: im done with my speecj Owenguy101: So hows it been with the losers? Sorrel: boring! Week 11 Chat Owenguy101: Hey. I'm now eliminated so why aren't I on the list? Sorrel: i thought you were last week... Owenguy101: The challenge is done already. That was quick. It's looking like Ustigz is going to join us. Sorrel:hes like never one TBTDIF: *grins* Yo Owe! Welcome to the seriously boring club. Owenguy101: Is that DJ's bunny in the sky? LOL! Owenguy101: Zekie? Are you here? Sorrel: i dont think so Week 12 Chat Kenzen:Sorta bummed i am back i had an fun time though i say Sunshine and Anonymous are in it to win it Sorrel: we are all bummed to be here DUH Kenzen:Oh right well lets have fun here at least *grabs a water ballon and chuck it at sorrel and misses* aww rats Sorrel: hopefully there will be a tda the 3rd! Week 14 Chat Nalyd: The final three... o.O Nalyd: EVERYBODY GO BACK TO TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 2 AND PICK WHO YOU WANT TO SUPPORT! Finale Party Nalyd: *plays an Alteregos record* Sprinklemist: Whew! That's finally over. *dances and trips over his own feet* Sunshine: I know, right? Now we get to PARTYYY!!!!!!!! *does the Duncan* Kenzen:Wooooooooooooooooo*picks up chocolate foutain and chugs it*Ya Nalyd: Sprinklemist, because Sunshine bet you by |_| this much, you will become a ROLLBACK! Sprinklemist: Yay! That's awesome... What the heck does a rollback do? Nalyd: You can undo every edit a person has done to a page ever. Sprinklemist: Ooh! *undoes Sunshine's victory* J/K she totally deserved it. Sunshine: (LOL Sprinkle) And, as Nalyd put it once, it's kind of like being a pancake. (LOL I still remember that XD) Owenguy101: Wow. Total Drama Author 2's finally over. We even had more people and it still went by quick. Nalyd: LOL, I remember that! "I'm a rollback! Which is sort of like being a pancake..." XD TDA2 had more individual sign-ups than ANY OTHER camp EVER. BTW, if TDI19 isn't back by August 15... SUNSHINE AND SPRINKLEMSIT WILL BE HOSTING SEASON THREE! Sprinklemist: That would be the awesomest thing ever (no offense TDI19), because I really wanted to host. I don't think I would compete, again, but I would definitely watch from the sidelines. Owenguy101: I'll probably compete again next season. I want to try and get farther. Nalyd: Sprinklemist, if you don't host, you at least NEED to join! We need at least ONE extraordinary author! Sunshine: GIGI NEEDS TO JOIN SEASON THREE. SERIOUSLY. Sprinklemist: Thanks. I think I'm best when I have no confines to my writing. I struggled every single week. I never was satisfied with any of my stories (except the Noah-Lindsay one, where I felt that I had the most freedom). I'm not insulting the camp in anyway, but I just felt that it was a lot harder on me than I expected it to be. If Gigi joins, she'll be crowned winner before it starts. I think she's already decided not to join. Sunshine: NOOOO GIGI!!!!! *sobs* Really, Sprinkle? It didn't show, trust me. XD Still, I feel you, writing is supposed to be fun! That's why I never finish my stories, I get bored halfway through and start something else. XD Nalyd: *launches the confetti rocket from last season* Sprinklemist: I try to keep my writing full of surprises to make it less boring. *Gets shot by confetti rocket* Ow! Sunshine: I'M GONNA GO GET MY SAWDUSAT CANNON!!!!!! XD Nalyd's Hyper Twin Named Renrut: I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shoots lazar* Matt: Hooray for Sunshine the winner! *Cries tears of joy* My little pixie's growing up! TBTDIF: Sunshine was really the best author here. Now all I can do is look on the fanfiction wiki. That was very great drama, Nalyd. I was SO scared. Nalyd: Thanks! Scaring is what I do. Owner of Playa Des Authors: Whoa! RENRUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *scared* Yes, sir? Owner of Playa Des Authors:What are all of you still doing here???? You get this place for FIVE weeks, then you leave! Not TEN WEEKS!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Sorry, sir, we had a lot of extra sign-ups this season... Owner of Playa Des Authors:Get everyone out of here! Nalyd: Okay, sir... *launches everyone out and locks the doors* TDAuthor Aftermath Episode 1 (You can't talk here.) Nalyd: Welcome to TDAuthor Aftermath! This week we saw the departure of Sorrel. I can't say I'm surprised, however, as she missed MANY stories. We also saw the return of Tdifan1234 and Kenzen 11.... Seriously? Tdifan1234 and Kenzen 11? *looks at stories* Oh yeah, they were the only two to try to come back... I think it's been clear from day 30 who will be final three. Sunshine, Anonymos, and Sprinklemist. My guess is Sunshine wins. She's a great author, and she has lots of friends who will vote for her to win. Wait a minute... SUNSHINE'S GONNA BE SEASON THREE'S EVIL CO-HOST???? That's it, this week I automatically eliminate Sunshine so she can go through the boot camp TDI19 went through. Don't believe me TDI19 went through boot camp? Look at week one reviews, particularly those of the bottom 8. Turnertang is the only original bottom eight remaining. So let's see who goes next and if I'm right. (Which I usually am) Episode 2 Nalyd: Welcome back to TDAuthor Aftermath! Okay, I lied about pulling Sunshine out. For now. Anyway, TBTDIF, if that is his full username (its not), was eliminated this week! I suspect this was due to the many negative comments he wrote to the other authors and TDI19. Tisk tisk. Many thought Kenzen would pull an Eva and be booted right back here, especially after being unable to finish a haiku IN A WEEK. Owe didn't even do one of the required stories.... And surprisingly Sprinkle, Sunshine, and Nonny didn't win invincibility, but TDIFAN did! After spending a week here. Perhaps last season's runner up will try harder this time? Only a few Bass remain, but I definitely think that they're doomed. Episode 3 Nalyd: Welcome back! These past two weeks, Kenzen and Owenguy joined us. They were okay authors. Yeah, I'm not getting paid to write these. I QUIT! Category:Subpages